


How on earth ...

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How on earth had he ended up here, like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How on earth ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unnecessary_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unnecessary_).



> Written for HiH Hogsmeade Weekend in December 2009.

Severus sat behind the desk in his empty classroom. He stared at the empty seats in front of him. It was evening and dark. 

How on earth had he ended up here, like this? He was alone. He'd always been alone, but that had been by choice. Now, though, he was alone because he had been asked, no, ordered to apply to teach at Hogwarts. He didn't enjoy teaching, he could have been a truly great Potions Master, but he didn't have a choice; he had made too many wrong decisions … 

And yet, why on earth had he ended up like this, in a dark, dank room in the Dungeons of Hogwarts Castle? Most students had gone home for the holidays; the remaining few and the other staff members were probably still sitting up in the Great Hall, enjoying the Christmas celebrations. Severus had excused himself as early as he could and gone here – he was sure no one would look for him in an empty classroom, if anyone even went looking for him.

Dumbledore's present – a bottle of Odgen's Old – lay beside him. Severus grabbed the bottle and hurled it against the wall. The crash resonated through the room and beyond - a little loud perhaps but the noise satisfied Severus. For a split second. 

Then his head dropped onto the desk, and Severus cried, silently and unmoving, for the lost opportunities, for the mistakes, for the wrong decisions. For himself.


End file.
